inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
One-Shot Wonder
"One-Shot Wonder" is the 4th episode of Inanimate Insanity, and the 4th overall episode of Inanimate Insanity, released on July 1, 2011. The episode was removed and promptly re-uploaded on September 14, 2011. Description It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a bird... and the 12 remaining contestants of Inanimate Insanity, competing in a slingshot-themed challenge inspired by the iPhone game: Angry Birds. The contestants slingshot, or at least attempt to slingshot, each other over a cliff. What could go wrong? Plot The episode starts when Nickel runs over Knife and explains to him how he was trapped in the Locker of Losers from Battle for Dream Island. Knife wanted to cheer Nickel up and thinks of making s'mores, so he grabbed Marshmallow, stuck a twig through her, and roasted her on a fire. Nickel, however, refused to eat her and stated that sometimes Knife could be a real... something, but the intro cut him off. After the intro, Balloon was seen talking to OJ and Bomb about how Marshmallow popped him in the previous episode. The conversation moved onto Balloon forming an alliance with the two even though they didn't understand what was happening. MePhone4 announced the challenge, a slingshot contest which was to shoot one of your teammates to the other side of the cliff, if they win, if they fall into the gorge, they fail. The challenge starts looking at Team Chickenleg, where Balloon was asking Salt to be the testing dummy, but Salt, being afraid of the gorge, didn't want to. Balloon threatened Salt that he and his alliance would eliminate her if she didn't, but when he called for his alliance, OJ and Bomb were seen ordering Chinese food. Knife called to roasted Marshmallow to get across the gorge since she was the smallest. She of course didn't answer, but he shot her across anyway and she actually made it. On the other team, Salt finally agrees to go first. But when Pickle and Balloon pull the slingshot back, they suddenly trip over Rocky from Battle for Dream Island. Salt is flung into the gorge, causing Pepper to jump after her. Balloon yells in anger and then orders Pickle to fling him across. Lightbulb was about to do it but she tripped over Rocky and broke. Nickel then commented on how clumsy she was and offered to be flung. Knife was about to shoot Nickel but stepped on the broken remains of Lightbulb and screamed, letting go of Nickel, who flew into the wall of the gorge. Balloon is then shot by Pickle but only flew slowly. Pickle states that he told him that it wouldn't work and calls him an idiot, and then says that he can get Taco across the gorge, who says "Fat cakes!" to which Pickle agrees, saying that Balloon is indeed fat, annoying Balloon. Pickle then shot Taco, who popped Balloon in mid-air who was almost at the other side and made it. Pickle called to OJ and Bomb to try to get them across, but OJ tripped while holding Chinese Food, which hit Bomb and exploded. The massive explosion blew Pickle and Taco onto the other side. After a Cheese Craft commercial, Marshmallow, Pickle and Taco had to compete in a tie-breaker, which was a tug of war contest. Because of Marshmallow's roasted state, she couldn't even move, so Pickle, with one little tug, won the contest. Team Epic was up for elimination again, but MePhone says that now the fans will vote, causing a Chinese fan named Fan to be glad that he would be allowed to vote, but MePhone then clarified that he did not mean that type of fan, and instead meant the viewers. At the end, OJ, who originally had the Chinese food, was yelled at by Fan who said "No order for you, sir!". Cast *Marshmallow, Paintbrush, and Rocky appear; however, they do not speak. *Nonexisty appears; however, it is unknown who voiced him. Trivia *Nickel said: "How can you burn your own friend!?" is a parody of the sentence: "How can you kill your own friend!?" by Pencil in BFDI *This is the first episode to have a major swear. MePhone4 gave Knife immunity because "he was the only one on Team Epic that did anything worth a damn." *Pickle says he thought he fractured his ulna while holding his eye. The ulna is actually an arm bone, showing just how unintelligent Pickle can be at times. *When MePhone4 explains the challenge, he uses the Red and Chuck from Angry Birds as examples. *Rocky from Battle For Dream Island makes 2 cameos during the challenge. *Fish Food could possibly be a parody of Blocky's Funny Doings International on BFDI. Goofs *Knife is missing his right leg when tilting during the s'mores scene. *After the re-uploading of this episode, when Salt whines "that's an awfully big gorge" to Balloon there is an odd glitch where the visual is messed up for a few seconds. It is known that this is because of re-rendering, being this mistake was not found in the original version. *When Knife says "Yeah, I wanna shoot!" during MePhone4's explanation of the challenge, Pickle is missing arms. *When Pickle calls to OJ and Bomb, his face is too low for his body. *When Pickle is launching Balloon his arms do not actually touch the slingshot. *When Nickel was shot, the second he was flying, there were clouds, but the second he faceplanted, there were none. Episode Category:Season 1 Episod [[Category:Season 1 Category:List of Inani [[Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Episodes [[Category:Season 1 Episo